


i'm sorry that i fell in love tonight (second's not the same)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: captainy shenanigans [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Smut, Next-Gen, Random & Short, futakuchi gets crushes easily lmao, same tbh tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: the background kamafuta/terufuta that no one really wanted but i wrote anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LISTENED TO 'is there somewhere?' BY HALSEY ON LIKE AN ENDLESS REPEAT FOR THIS 
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT I LOVE YOU ALL

There are rough kisses placed along Kenji’s neck; the bite marks are going to match the finger-shaped bruises that will surely bloom on his waist. There’s a soft glow of light in the otherwise dark club room - it’s not the first time they’ve done it here, not by a long shot - from the street light outside. It casts an offset orange glow on the third year’s face and Kenji bites his lip, holding onto Kamasaki’s shoulders even tighter.

“Hey,” the soft lull of his senpai’s voice is strangely comforting, not that Kenji would ever admit it, “are you okay?”

Kenji has to remind himself that it’s not because Kamasaki  _ actually  _ cares that he’s asking, it’s because he’s a year older and feels obligated to. Kenji grins, lifting his head up and raising an eyebrow at Kamasaki.

“With you here? No, not at all.”

Kamasaki rolls his eyes, and the concern leaves them. “Why do I bother…” Then, he’s back to attacking Kenji’s neck with harsh kisses and bites. He moves his tight grip down to Kenji’s thighs, tapping them to prompt him to jump up. Kenji does, holding onto Kamasaki’s arms like lifelines. 

“W-Wow, aren’t you strong? It’s rude to show off, though,” Kenji taunts, but a particularly sharp bite to his collarbone causes his breath to hitch. “Futakuchi-kun, you can stop trying to keep up your annoying facade, especially when you’re completely helpless underneath me…” Kamasaki’s voice is deep and rough, and Kenji feels his stomach erupt in butterflies and his cheeks bloom bright red.

He doesn’t  _ want  _ to like this so much. He doesn’t  _ want  _ his heart to feel like it’s going to fall out of his chest whenever Kamasaki touches him. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to feel static when their hands are joined, when his senpai’s body is pressed against his own. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to admit that Kamasaki does mean a lot to him, that he completes him.

His fingers are tangled in Kamasaki’s hair, his eyes are droopy, his thighs are tightening around Kamasaki’s waist. His eyes flick to the bench when he sees a flash of light in the otherwise dark room. He squints his eyes to see better. On the screen of Kamasaki’s phone is a picture of a girl, with long black hair and brown eyes. She has rosy cheeks; she’s in mid-laugh and her hair is falling in front of her eyes.

“W-Wait, Kamasaki-san, stop,” Kenji says, patting his shoulder. Kamasaki hums questioningly, briefly looking up at Kenji. Kenji stares at him for a long time, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in love with this guy, but there’s a pull at his heart as Kamasaki’s gaze becomes concerned.

Kenji will take whatever he can get, so he shakes his head and leans in to press his lips to Kamasaki’s again.

^^^

The very concept of Kamasaki letting someone who has never played volleyball in her life come and watch their practice is idiotic, Kenji thinks. She has no place here, even though she’s nice enough and if he were into girls at all, he would really consider her cute. Maybe it’s just his jealousy that Kamasaki isn’t looking at him that way, not blowing (very obnoxious, might he add) kisses at him from the court, not talking to him when they get breaks.

And, Kenji adds mentally, Kamasaki isn’t even on the  _ team  _ anymore. He shouldn’t be waltzing in, like he owns the place, his sleeves rolled up and showing off his stupid muscles, no doubt ruining it for the remainder of the school year -

Sakunami looks at Kenji with a terrified expression. Takanobu sees it and hits their captain on the back of his head. “You’re glaring,” is all he says as an explanation. Kenji snaps out of his daze, holding the back of his head.  “You’re jealous,” he adds. Kenji pouts, shaking his head. “No, I’m not. There’s nothing to be jealous of. And besides, he shouldn’t even have brought her. Who does he think he is?” Takanobu simply shakes his head, turning away and getting back in line for spiking practice. 

And the worst thing about all this, Kenji thinks, is that this poor girl doesn’t even know. She doesn’t know about all the things he and Kamasaki do, and Kenji knows he should feel bad about it… 

But he  _ doesn’t. _

That girl is still who Kamasaki is in love with, but Kenji wishes with every part of his being that he could be the one that Kamasaki felt that way about. He knows that it’s never going to happen, that it’s a hollow dream, but god, can’t they just  _ pretend? _

He knows Takanobu knows; he’s talked his ear off about it ever since the first time he and Kamasaki did something together. And he knows that Takanobu is worried, too - he’s been sending Kenji these slightly concerned glances during practice, and he looks troubled whenever Kenji complains about Kamasaki. 

Kamasaki is talking to his girlfriend on the sidelines, smiling brightly, and the girl laughs and leans towards him.

Kenji knows that he can’t keep doing this, despite anything he feels towards his senpai. 

^^^

“Who needs ‘im, Futa? He’s a dick, cheating on her like that, anyway,” Terushima says, nudging Kenji with his elbow. They’re sitting on the Johzenji captain’s bed, their legs laced together under Terushima’s blanket (which may or may not have two certain Disney princesses on it, but Kenji is not in any place to judge).

“Can I be honest with you?” Kenji asks. Terushima nods, smiling brightly. “I’m so sad, and I’m not usually sad, so I don’t know what to do now. I mean, I actually sort of liked him.” Terushima pouts, leaning his head on Kenji’s shoulder. His nails are painted black, Kenji notices. “Well, whenever I’m sad, I eat ice cream or something. Or I call over Kazuma and Takeharu and rant all my problems to them!” His phone buzzes with a message but he barely spares a glance at it.

“I don’t know if talking to any of my teammates will help. I mean, I’ve already told Takanobu enough, and everyone else in my year is a huge gossip monger -” “Really? Obara, too? I mean, I know Onagawa…” “Yeah, he hides it with his cute face. And even though I respect Moniwa-san, I’m not sure if I’m completely comfortable telling him about this,” Kenji says. Terushima hums. 

“We should watch Tangled,” he suddenly says, his fingers lightly stroking Kenji’s wrist. “I know that we both know all the words, and you have a nice voice.” Kenji smiles a little, nodding. Terushima smiles brightly. “Okay. You want ice cream?” Kenji nods again.

Terushima takes Kenji’s hand and leads him to the kitchen, taking out the ice cream and some whipped cream. “You know,” Terushima starts, “you and Kamasaki are pretty different.” Kenji looks up at him, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, I mean, you’re like complete opposites. You’re pretty chill and you try to rile people up, but he’s pretty serious,” Terushima adds.

He opens the ice cream tub and takes out two spoons, handing one to Kenji. “Another reason I think he doesn’t like me,” he mutters. Kenji smiles. “Yeah. I don’t think anyone on my team really likes you,” he says. Terushima laughs. “But  _ you  _ like me, don’t you, Kenji~?”

Kenji shrugs. “You’re okay, I guess.”

The Johzenji captain laughs again, opening the whipped cream bottle and squirting it on Kenji’s cheek. “Oops, my bad!” He chirps innocently. Kenji rolls his eyes. Terushima laughs - and he’s way too happy dear god - and wipes the whipped cream off with his finger. He licks it off quickly, not noticing how Kenji blushes or not caring, then grabs the ice cream, walking off to his room again.

“C’mon, Tangled time! You know Rapunzel was one of the main reasons I dyed my hair blonde.”

Kenji snaps out of it, following after Terushima. “So you admit you’re not a real blonde?”

“You fucker, shut the fuck up!”

Kenji looks down at Terushima as he turns on the movie on his laptop. He’s  _ really  _ fucking cute, Kenji notices, as Terushima leans into him and rests his head on Kenji’s chest. He’s soft and warm, he lets out loud laughs as the movie plays on, and Kenji finds himself not minding this at all.

Not minding it one bit.


End file.
